


a knife and a kiss

by peacefrog



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: Will lies in the dark and wonders at the difference between a knife and a kiss. Shadows move and the answers never come. Hannibal had kissed him, and the pain in Will’s chest blossomed like a garden box sprinkled with too much seed in the spring.Poison flowers fill the spaces in his mouth inside his dreams.





	a knife and a kiss

Will lies in the dark and wonders at the difference between a knife and a kiss. Shadows move and the answers never come. Hannibal had kissed him, and the pain in Will’s chest blossomed like a garden box sprinkled with too much seed in the spring.

Poison flowers fill the spaces in his mouth inside his dreams.

—

He kisses Hannibal at their next appointment. In the doorway, swallowing down a formal hello. Hannibal’s tongue tastes sweet and bitter all at once and Will wonders if Hannibal can taste the stale cigarettes that had been living at the bottom of his desk drawer in the back of his throat.

—

Hannibal calls Will and Will doesn’t answer and doesn’t listen to the voicemail that he leaves until it’s dark and he can close all the curtains in his little house and pretend the night has swallowed him whole.

Hannibal’s voice is soft and terrifying and Will listens to the message four times before deleting it from his phone.

—

Will sits outside Hannibal’s house in the middle of the day and watches the blank and dark windows from the street in the muffled safety of his car. The house is empty but Will imagines Hannibal moving behind the windows like curtains tangling in a storm.

Will lets an hour pass before moving from his car and retrieving the key Hannibal keeps tucked beneath the mat and letting himself in to wait for Hannibal in the dark. Hannibal isn’t surprised to find Will waiting by the door when he gets home and their lips crash together before either of them can string together more than a word.

They make love right there in the foyer, limbs tangling on the rug, lips and hands pulling sounds from their bellies that echo from the walls like music. Will anticipates Hannibal’s bitter sting streaked across his tongue but in its place finds nothing but the sweet and straining taste of relief.

—

Will kills Randall Tier with his hands but sees nothing but Hannibal’s dark and depthless eyes beneath him on the floor. Boney antlers leave bruises on his hands. He dumps the body on Hannibal’s table like an offering and chokes on his own words as Hannibal bandages his bloodied knuckles.

“Stay with me,” Hannibal says, a whisper and a prayer.

“Where else would I go?”

“I don’t know.” Hannibal thumbs at Will’s lip, his cheek. The pads of his fingers a punch and a kiss. “I don’t know.”

—

Will joins Hannibal and Alana for dinner. Her eyes flick between them like a question, her lips turned down in mourning. She doesn’t kiss Hannibal when she says goodbye and Will can’t bear to meet her eyes and though she doesn’t speak a word Will knows that she knows what they’ve been doing.

Will takes Hannibal from behind bent over the dinner table, their dirty dishes and half-empty wine glasses rattling from the force of his thrusts. He sucks a possessive kiss into the nape of Hannibal’s neck when he comes and when he pulls away he sees that tears have sprung in Hannibal’s eyes.

—

A storm moves in. Will drives home in the dark blinded by rain and confusion. He feeds the dogs and packs a bag and when Alana calls he doesn’t answer. The next morning she finds his pack curled up on her front porch, a note and a bundle of hundred dollar bills tucked inside her mailbox.

_Use this to care for them. Please. I’ll send more money when I can. I’m sorry._

—

Will lies in the sun on the veranda, the nearby ocean churning out her gentle song. Through the open door the rhythmic click of Hannibal’s knife chopping joins the ocean’s music, lulling Will into a trance. Will closes his eyes.

Down in the sand, in the space where tide meets shore, so close Will swears he can feel her breathing, Abigail’s footprints leave her.

Hannibal calls them for dinner.

Will opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
